


Pills of love

by luizyaku



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cute, Datteo, Davenzi, Emotional, Fluffy, LGBT, Love, M/M, mlm, playful couple, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizyaku/pseuds/luizyaku
Summary: A collection of short Davenzi stories





	1. Movie night

“Tonight is movie night” said David giggling

“Again?” Matteo rolled his eyes but he was smiling

“Yes, babe, we said we were going to see a movie once a week! Besides we’re already at your place and we have nothing better to do”

“Are you sure?”, Matteo started kissing his neck

“Oh, stop!! I won’t let you win, there are so many movies i have to show you”

“Okay, okay..”, Matteo knew there was no point in fighting because David was going to win anyway

They sit on the couch

“So..which movie?” asked Matteo like he really cared

“You know I love many movies, but today is time for us to watch moonlight”

“Sounds boring”

David threw a pillow at Matteo’s face, “IT ISN’T!!!”

Matteo took two pillows, one for each hand, “So we’re going to do pillows fight, uh?!” he stood up and raised one eyebrow

“No, we really are not” David was laughing and he reached with one hand a pillow just in case

“Yes we are”

Matteo started to hit David with both pillows, laughing.

David was laughing as well, “THAT’S UNFAIR!! I ONLY GOT ONE PILLOW”, so he took one from matteo and jumped on him, “I guess I won again, Matteo”

“You’re on top of me so I guess I’m a winner too” and he kissed David

“Oh, shut up!! let’s watch the movie once and for all”

“As you wish, but wait here I’m going to make some popcorn”

“Hurry up”, he pushed gently Matteo out of the couch

David waited for a few minutes, then he shouted “MAAATTEEEOOO WHERE ARE YOUUUU”

“I’m here baby you’re so impatient, push play”

At first, Matteo paid attention to the movie, and he was cuddling David as well, but after a while he looked only at David’s hands, his hair, his eyelashes that he loved so much, and couldn’t believe David was actually watching the movie and not paying attention to him

So he reached for the popcorn bowl and he threw a few of them to his face

“Matteo!! Watch the movie!!”

“Make me”

“I already won a fight, do you really like to lose?”

“If I get to kiss you at the end, yes I do”

David started to tickle him and Matteo laughed so hard that he couldn’t do the same to David

They fell on the floor, “OKAY OKAY STOP IT STOP IT” Matteo said smiling with his eyes closed

“So I won again”

Matteo kissed David and they sit on the couch

“No no, you’re way too far”, so Matteo put his hands of David’s shoulders and pulled along David’s head on his chest, “That’s better”

“Okay, but pay attention now”

“Only if you kiss me again”

And he did


	2. A trashy book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo knew David loved to read so he brought books for him everytime he could, let’s just say these were Matteo kind of books and not David’s.

“I bought you this” Matteo was holding a bag, “But if you want it, you have to take it from me”

“Oh, really?” David jumped against Matteo and they both almost fell, Matteo raised his arm so David had to jump again to catch the bag

“Ha-ha!!!” shouted David happily, “What is it??”

“You have to open it to figure it out!”

David did, it was a book

“It is one of the usual trashy books you always give me, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.. You love to read, so”

“Yeah, classics or thrillers not this stuff”

“You love it, admit it”, Matteo pushed David smiling

“No I don’t” David pushed back

They started a little wrestling fight, until they found themselves on the ground

“You asshole!” laughed David

“You’re the one who started it!!”

“Liar!!” David punched gently Matteo

Matteo kissed David

“Okay, I love reading the books you give me” David voice was soft, though it wasn’t his intention

“I knew it!!” Matteo booped David on the nose

David smiled, shaking his head he said “They remind me of you, that’s why i love them so much”

“Are you saying I’m trashy?”, Matteo curved his lips

“No!! I was trying to say something nice, you dumb idiot!”

They laughed

“I love you too” said Matteo smiling

David kissed Matteo, “We should get up from the floor”

“It isn’t lava, it won’t hurt you”, He put his arm under David’s neck

“You are such an idiot, Matteo”

“Yeah, that’s why you love me”

They kissed again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! I don’t know when I’ll post the next one, I hope soon xx


End file.
